narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hinako Uzumaki
| homecountry = | affiliation = ' ' ' ' | previous affiliation = | occupation = Konoha special forces, Tracking team 6 Caretaker/Trainer of Himawari Uzumaki | previous occupation = | team = Team Kurenai Tracker team 6 | previous team = | partner = Neji Hyūga Hinata Hyūga Hiroto Inzuaka Karite Uchiha (Friend, Team-mate) Hirokazu Uchiha (Friend) Hiroto Inzuaka (Boyfriend, Team-mate) | previous partner = | family = Naruto Uzumaki (Clans-brother) Kushina Uzumaki(Clans-aunt) Hiroto Inzuaka(Husband)(Later on in the future) | rank = (Part I) (Part II) | classification = | reg = 013931 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = 15px | jutsu = Eight Trigrams Grid Palm Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack Front Lotus: Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Gentle Fist: Tenketsu Needle Gentle Step Spiralling Twin Lion Fists Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Palm Bottom Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Water Needle Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Vacuum Gale: Single Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Wind Release: Wind Wall Wind Water Wild Wave Technique Wind Waves Vacuum sword Wind Waves Water Release: Water Armour Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique Water Release: Water Beast Water Release: Water Blade Technique Water Release: Water Bowl Water Release: Water Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Water Dragon Biting Explosion Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Whip Water Release: Water Dragon Whirlpool Technique Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Water Release: Water Formation Pillar Water Release: Water Formation Wall Water Release: Water Gun Water Gun Technique: One-Hand Magnum Water Gun Technique: Two-Handed Magnum Water Gun: Quick Shot Water Gun: Two Guns | weapons = }} Background info Hinako was anything BUT the average female academy student. Hailing from BOTH the Uzumaki clan AND the Hyuga Clan, she has proved that she is not a force to be reckoned with. When she first started out, she was a little shy of making new friends when someone by the name of Hiroto Inzuaka approached her and offered her his friendship(along with his Ninken Wolfhound). After spending time training with the boy, she managed to unlock her Dojutsu, the Byakugan after an extensive match with Hiroto. Though, Hiroto wasn't her only friend of course as she made other friends along the way. Example of which include the likes of: Karite Uchiha, his young brother Hirokazu Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, along with the rest of the Konoha 11. But no other came close to her heart than Hiroto, who she found charming, cute among other things. She never depended on anyone, using her own intellect which rivalled that of Shikamaru Nara. She was also extremely strong, having masteries of THREE nature transformations which are: Wind Release, Water Release and Fire Release although she would only prefer to use her Jūken techniques in combination with her Wind Release and Water Release mastering many A-Rank B-Rank and even, supposedly, a few S-Rank level Ninjutsu. When combined with Hiroto, they're combined power was enough to rival that of TWO TAILED BEASTS along the Re-animated 2nd Mizukage and the 3rd Mizukage. Hence, earning herself the title of the strongest water release user in the entirety of the Ninja world and also the nickname of 'The Leaf's Crushing Tide'. She also fought the Sage mode enhanced Kabuto Yakushi and was the one responsible for his defeat and hence, putting and end to the Edo-tensai Jutsu. Following the events of The Last, she herself had first exchanged blows with Toneri Ōtsutsuki using her improved Wind Release Techniques, which lead Toneri HIMSELF to dub her as 'The Leaf's deadly hurricane' as she had completely ANNIHILATED that puppet body of his, which never even stood a chance to begin with as she was furious over Hanabi Hyuga being kidnapped. Though it should be mentioned that after the Fourth great Shinobi war, She and Hiroto were the first ones amongst the Konoha 11 to get married. During the events of Boruto, she would look after Himawari and act as a cartaker along as a teacher for the young Hyuga who in turn was extremely fond of Hinako, forming a very strong bond